Sentinels of Quel'Thalas
The Sentinels as with all truly Sindarian societies are defended by the Sentinels, of whom stand as the foot soilders of the army. In Quel'Thalas the Sentinels are unique in that men constitute the large majority of the total Sentinels, and this change is due to the fact that with such a small population the Kingdom has to lean on reproduction to increase themselves, and to do this many women must be protected. Leadership Ranger General The Ranger General is the overall leader of the Sentinels of Quel'Thalas and thus leads all the divisions of the Sentinels. The Ranger General remains in their position until death, and the only way they can be removed is through a challenge from an ancient of which is a truly dangerous game to do, as if one challenges the Ranger General and the ancient deems the challenge incorrect then the challenger is imprisoned. See Also : Alleria Windrunner Alleria Windrunner is the Ranger General of Quel'Thalas and a member of the influencial Sindar Elf family of the Windrunners. In this way she has three siblings in the form of Sylvanus, Legolas, and Vareesa Windrunner of which Sylvanus is a leading figure in the Kingdom of Lothlorian, her brother is a steady commander in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and her sister Vareesa is a legendary archer in High Forest. Born into a powerful family she was the calmest of the girls that were born, and this meant that she along with her sister Vareesa were constantly tempering the energy that came from Sylvanus. After she left Ulthuan with the Sindar Elves during the exodus of the Elves she came to resent the changes in what the Lothlorians were doing to the forest. In this way she sparked the rebellion that split the Elves of Lothlorian and led to the creation of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Now in Quel'Thalas she remains vigilant against the constant threat that exists all around her beloved forest. Ranger Commanders Commanders The commanders are the leaders of the various units of Sentinels that patrol and defend the border of Quel'Thalas, from a very dangerous northern, and western border. These commanders usually lead forces of some one hundred sentinels and in this way the group grows together and forms an almost unbreakable bond that allows them to fight more together in battle. Legolas Windrunner See Also : Legolas Legolas Windrunner is a Sindar Elf and is the youngest of the Windrunner children, making him the brother of Aleria, Sylvanus, and Vareesa Windrunner. During the exodus of the Sindar Elves, Legolas was living with his two sisters Aleria, and Sylvanus in Athel Loren, and this was the way of life for many centuries. When the Lothlorian civil war happened Legolas took the side of Alleria and turned against his sister Sylvanus. Legolas Windrunner now leads a battalion of Sentinels inQuel'Thalas and is renowned as the perhaps the best shot in Europe. During the growth of Quel'Thalas he was placed in charge of a mission to meet several of the nearbye human Kingdoms, and during this time he became good friends with the human King Aragorn Elessar, and the Dwarven Lord Gimli Stonegrown. This closeness has led to a greater alliance between Quel'Thalas and the Dwarves of Lucerne, and Gondor as well. Loil Brightur See Also : Loil Brightur Loil Brightur is an elven commander within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and in this position he has risen since his defection from the Kingdom of Lothlorian. Loil was born a commoner back in Ulthuan where he was a member of the High Elves, but as time went by he came to despise the High Elven way of living, and dreamed of something better. He would become enamored with the Sindar Elves after he met one living in the forests west of home. This Sindar Elf would tell him that he was leaving the lands of Ulthuan where the forest barely lived anymore, and he was travelling to the lands of the Sindar Elves in Europe. Loil without question would follow his friend, and travel to Europe where they would eventually settle themselves inside the Kingdom of Lothlorian. During this time he and his friend came to conflict over the direction of the Lothlorians, and eventually it ended with Loil leaving Athel Loren, and travelling to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas where he would find for the first time real Sindar Elves. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas